Fate
by Watashinomori
Summary: Era uma Black. Ainda lembro do orgulho com que mamãe repetia para mim: “É uma Black, Cissy, comportese como tal!”.


**Fate**

**Disclaimer: **No dia que Harry Potter for meu eu vou morrer de tanta felicidade que ele vai ser de alguma outra pessoa...

**Summary: **Era uma Black. Ainda lembro do orgulho com que mamãe repetia para mim: "É uma Black, Cissy, comporte-se como tal!".

**Aviso: **PoV da Cissy!

**Shipper: **Narcissa Malfoy/Sirius Black

**N/A: **A cronologia da fic é em base que Narcissa tenha casado no mesmo ano da formatura, pouco mais pro fim do mesmo ano.

**Capa:** www . watashinomori . xpg . com . br / capas / fate . jpg

----

Era uma Black. Ainda lembro do orgulho com que mamãe repetia para mim: "É uma Black, Cissy, comporte-se como tal!". Sempre honrei mamãe e nossos outros parentes, todos Black. Entrei para sonserina, tinha as melhores notas da minha turma. Nem Bella chegava aos meus pés. Tanto era que Bellatrix, a primogênita, casou-se com Lestrange e eu, a caçula, com o orgulho dos sangues-puros, Lucius Malfoy. Foi então que meu mundo ruiu a minha volta.

Um Malfoy não faz isso, um Malfoy não faz aquilo. Lucius sempre repetia isso aos meus ouvidos. Era completamente irritante, eu não era uma Malfoy, mas uma Black, e agiria como tal. Disse a ele um dia, farta de suas reclamações. Ele me bateu. Sinto meu rosto arder sempre que penso naquele tapa.

-Não é mais uma Black, Cissy – disse em seu tom mais mortal e eu estremeci. – Agora é uma Malfoy, então respeite isso, ou eu a devolvo.

Joguei-me aos seus pés e implorei. Ser devolvida implicaria em ser queimada da tapeçaria, como Andy. Mas diferente dela eu era um orgulho, a família era tudo para mim. Então abaixei a cabeça e o obedeci. Nunca me senti tão humilhada. Eu, a rainha, era uma serva.

Durante todo o primeiro ano de casados Lucius me instruiu em como ser uma Malfoy. Não era mais a garotinha mimada que fui um dia. Era agora fria, não lançava mais os sorrisos encantadores que mamãe tinha tanto orgulho. "Sorrisos são para idiotas, e Malfoys nunca são idiotas". Eu parei de sorrir no dia do meu casamento. E não sorriria por muitos anos.

Poucas coisas restaram para mim no meu casamento, eu era uma escrava mais que uma dama. Dessas poucas coisas uma era de minha preferência, sentar ao jardim durante o pôr-do-sol, às vezes com um bom livro como companhia. Lucius por vezes me acompanhava e discursava sobre seu lorde, ele o amava mais que a mim. Na verdade, ele amava qualquer um mais que a mim. Mas eu fui criada esperando isso, sabia que meu marido não me amaria, casamento era apenas negócio, Andy não soube o que era isso e Bella nunca se portou de acordo com o seu papel em seu casamento, e eu sinto tanta inveja delas.

Ao lado do meu marido eu conheci o lado escuro da alta sociedade. Torturas, matanças, carnificina. No início eu virava o rosto, depois do discurso acalorado de Lucius sobre posição, fraqueza e a chance de me devolver eu comecei a olhar a cena. Quando voltava para minha mansão não resistia ao impulso de vomitar, chorava a noite toda, apenas para receber o olhar depreciativo do meu marido pela manhã.

No segundo ano de casamento a coisa inteira mudou de figura, ele não era mais dócil comigo como antes. Era agressivo e sempre me culpava por não ter um herdeiro. Queria um e queria logo. Bella abdicara do direito de ser mãe, isso a prejudicaria como comensal, Andy acabara de ter uma graciosa menina, que embora todos Black soubessem, ignoravam, exceto por Sirius, mas não quero pensar nele. Minha família caiu em cima de mim. Meu pai queria um neto, para ensinar como ser um perfeito Black, mamãe uma garotinha para mimar. Porém eu não engravidava.

Lucius me vigiava de perto, me acusava de estar tomando poções para evitar gravidez, culpava minha vaidade. "Quer manter o corpo esbelto" gritava ele "por isso não tem filhos". Ele vinha noite após noite aos meus aposentos, me dava poções de fertilidade e outras coisas que evito pensar. Comecei a trancar meu quarto com medo de sua ira, ele estava enlouquecendo, essa coisa de magia negra estava consumindo sua sanidade, mas como sempre, eu fiquei calada ante isso. Certa vez, após um evento social na mansão, eu fui para meu quarto como toda noite e o tranquei, estava com medo naquela noite em particular, Lucius tinha bebido mais que o normal e me lançava olhares que me faziam tremer. Reforcei a tranca com todos os feitiços que conhecia. Mas eu havia apenas cursado a escola, Lucius era um comensal poderoso, em grande ascensão, não fora nenhum pouco difícil passar por minhas barreiras. Ele invadiu meu quarto sorrindo feito um maníaco, me olhando como um faminto olha um prato cheio.

-Luc, saia – disse firme, fui criada para saber mentir em horas críticas. Mas por dentro eu tremia.

Ele gargalhou ante meu pedido e caminhou até mim lentamente.

-SAIA! – gritei desesperada, ele apensa riu mais.

Tomou uma grande mecha do meu cabelo em suas mãos e a puxou com força. Eu caí ante seus pés tremendo furiosamente. Ele ainda ria, principalmente agora que me tinha completamente subjugada a seus pés. Ele arrancou minhas vestes e me tomou ali mesmo, apesar de meus gritos e pedidos que parasse. Saiu do quarto como se não tivesse feito nada. Eu fiquei ali caída no chão, soluçando, tentado me acalmar. Então me ergui e atirei minhas roupas na lareira com um grito irado. Tomei um banho e voltei para dormir, embora não tenha pregado o olho a noite inteira. Depois daquele dia não tranquei mais o meu quarto, era inútil, e nem resisti às investidas de Lucius, era perigoso, aos poucos minha vida ia desbotando num cinza pálido, e os únicos momentos que eu tinha para mim eram os pores-do-sol no jardim da mansão.

Ás vezes lembrava de como me gabava do meu marido prometido, ou do meu destino, de como minha vida seria perfeita, mas em dois anos já lamentava tudo.

O terceiro e o quarto ano passaram como borrões. Não lembro muita coisa deles, apenas que a minha depressão crescia irremediavelmente, mas para o mundo lá fora eu era a feliz Senhora Malfoy. Tão tolos se achavam que viver sob o mesmo teto que Lucius deixava alguém feliz, embora fora de casa ele parecesse outro.

No quinto ano de casamento foi quando o pior aconteceu. Eu já o conhecia, lógico, mas cinco anos de diferença nos separavam, e apesar de termos vivido na mesma casa eu sempre o ignorava, Mas agora ele tinha dezessete, havia sido expulso da família, e estava muito mais bonito que qualquer um que eu conhecia.

Fora numa visita escondida a Andy que eu reencontrei o "renegado" ele sorria e brincava com Nymphadora. Não notou que eu entrara na casa, era lindo com aquele cabelo negro caindo sobre seus olhos tão cinzas quanto os meus, aquela pele branca e corpo bem feito, diferente de Lucius ele não se mantinha esguio e elegante, porém bem feito e com um toque de desmazelo. Vestia-se inteiramente em couro e eu tive que admitir combinava perfeitamente. Ele ergueu os olhos em minha direção quando a pequena gritou "tia Cissy". Seu sorriso doce morreu em seus lábios que se torceram em desprezo.

-Narcissa – senti algo em mim morrer ante ao tom de nojo com o qual ele soltara meu nome.

-Sirius – respondi no mesmo tom, porém o meu era apenas uma atuação.

-Vocês dois podem parar com a briga. Cissy, querida, olhe a Nymph, não confio ela ao Sirius, ele poria a menina a perder – e entrou na cozinha rindo.

Ted, seu marido, não estava em casa, eu nunca ia quando ele estava. Apesar do aviso de Andy eu passei a tarde inteira observando meu primo, ignorando minha pequena sobrinha. Descobri que ele era coruja com crianças, que era divertido e um monte de coisas que eu ignorava na época em que morávamos juntos.

-Bom, Andy, eu tenho que ir, manda um abraço para o Ted – ele disse de repente, me tirando do meu estupor.

-Para onde vai? – não me segurei.

-Estou morando com os Potter enquanto não acho um apartamento – e deu de ombros.

Retornei para casa com o coração batendo furiosamente. Lucius notou meu nervosismo, ele era o único que conseguia ver o que havia além de minha atuação. Fugi dele o máximo que pude, mas não consegui. Ele retornou ao meu quarto naquela noite, como em todas, e eu chorei pela primeira vez em quase três anos. Ele ignorou o fato, não sei se por ignorância a ele ou por achar insignificante.

Tentei também fugir de Sirius, mas era impossível, e lá estava eu visitando outros primos, apenas na esperança de achá-lo. Quando a porta se abriu James quem estava do outro lado me lançando olhares estranhos e fazendo caretas. Perguntei por Sirius e soube que ele finalmente tinha encontrado uma casa em Londres e ele não me diria onde e bateu a porta em minha cara.

Voltei para casa irritada, Lucius notou a irritação e como sempre achou apenas divertido. Ele tinha uma mulher em seu colo e me sorriu superior, como me desafiando a tomar uma atitude. Provavelmente achou que eu demoraria, tolo idiota, arrumasse quantas quisesse, pouco me importava. Mas ela tremia em seu colo olhando para mim, como se tivesse medo de minha reação. Apenas ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Você costumava ter bom gosto, querido – e subi.

Joguei-me contra minha cama gritando em fúria, não por Lucius, mas por Sirius. Estava apaixonada pelo idiota renegado. Era tola, isso não teria fundamento algum. Minha sorte era que eu julgava apenas ser temporário, afinal eu o vira por apenas um dia, estava somente deslumbrada com sua aparência e seu jeito carinhoso e infantil. Ouvi batidas na porta e permiti que entrasse. Lucius desferiu um tapa em meu rosto, a terceira vez que me machucava fisicamente.

-Me humilhou, eu devia...

-Eu estou sendo humilhada aqui, Lucius – rebati, primeira vez em muito tempo. – Uma mulher em minha casa no colo do meu marido? Eu estou no meu direito, nenhum Malfoy deve ser deselegante a ponto de trazer seus amantes para casa, não é?

-É isso que tanto faz na rua? Cuida de seus amantes? – disse suave, seu tom mais perigoso.

-Antes fosse – cuspi.

Ele saiu e eu soube imediatamente que estava trancada em meu quarto, uma cela luxuosa. Estava fora de mim, completamente irada. Gritei e esperneei na porta, mas algo me dizia que estava imperturbada. Porém era bom para diminuir a raiva e frustração. Sentei no chão exausta de gritar e chorei. Chorei como uma garotinha assustada, como quando eu me tranquei no armário de Bella e tinha um bicho-papão nele.

No dia seguinte Lucius permitiu que eu saísse, porém não podia deixar a mansão, mandou Dobby ficar de olho em mim. Sentia-me prisioneira, mas nada com o qual eu não estivesse acostumada. Encaminhei-me ao jardim e passei o dia relendo alguns dos meus títulos preferidos. Demorou semanas para que eu tivesse a liberdade de sair sozinha novamente.

Andy me mandou um convite para o aniversário de sua filha. Fiquei meio apreensiva porque Ted estaria presente, mas Sirius provavelmente estaria lá, e por mais que eu estivesse evitando pensar nele aquilo me motivou a enviar o curto 'sim'.

O aniversário de Nymphadora seria apenas em uma semana e nesse tempo Bellatrix veio me visitar, ela vinha muito, tentava me convencer a entrar para o exército do Lord, lutar e morrer por ele, e passava a noite em discussões acaloradas com meu marido. Acho que eles dormiam juntos, mas nunca me importei, quando Bella vinha era bom, ele não me procurava e eu podia ficar em paz.

-Você devia vir para a causa, irmã, e deixar essa vida inútil de dona de casa aos seus elfos domésticos.

Lucius sorriu ante o comentário, eu apenas estremeci e declinei, como sempre fazia.

O sábado chegou, finalmente o aniversário de Nymphadora. Lucius estaria fora em alguma missão idiota e eu poderia retornar a hora que bem entendesse. Um dia de liberdade e eu gastaria entre entes queridos, parecia uma ilusão. Coloquei meu melhor vestido e aprontei meu cabelo. Em instantes eu estava diante da casa de minha irmã, vendo crianças de em torno de três anos correndo pelo jardim. Nymph que completava três estava emburrada no colo dele, ele ria suavemente e parecia ralhar com ela, mas sem muita convicção no fim a pôs no chão e veio abrir o portão para que eu entrasse.

-Pensei que não viria, disse a Andy que tinha certeza que não viria.

-Acho que estou aqui apenas para contrariá-lo, priminho – e entrei esbarrando nele, só para poder sentir o toque de sua pele. Estremeci com o contato e ele notou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado. Eu corei e corri para dentro.

-TITIA! O Tio Siri não quer dar bolo pra eu! – gritou a menininha quando me viu entrando. – Manda ele dar!

Eu acariciei sua cabeça e olhei para Sirius. Ele murmurou um "ordens de Andy" e deu de ombros. Disse para ela que não tinha jeito ela saiu ainda emburrada. Entrei na casa e tirei o presente de meu bolso o deixando em tamanho normal com minha varinha, Andromeda entrou ralhando comigo sobre trouxas presentes e eu sorri com superioridade, a verdadeira pose Black, aquela da qual eu me orgulhava.

O almoço transcorreu normal. Exceto pela coruja negra que bicava a janela com insistência, era a coruja de Lucius. Ted olhava para ela admirado e sussurrou um "eu nunca vi uma dessa cor". Ergui pedindo licença e andei até a janela. Tomei a carta em minhas mãos e me retirei ao jardim. Lucius exigia minha presença antes do pôr-do-sol. Sua missão tinha sido um sucesso e ele queria que estivesse presente no jantar comemorativo naquela mesma noite.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e ergui os olhos.

-Vida difícil, essa de Malfoy, não? – ele não falara com deboche, apenas apontara o fato e eu chorei.

Ele me abraçou e eu chorei em seu ombro, ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e se afastou quando aqueles amigos dele apareceram. Senti inveja deles, de sua proximidade, sua liberdade e acima de tudo amizade. Eu nunca tive amigos. Era sempre aparência. Até para um Black as aparências vinham primeiro. Por isso eu estava na tapeçaria e eles não, então estava começando a me arrepender desse fato.

-Fico feliz em vê-la na hora certa. Vá coordenar os elfos para que tudo seja perfeito.

A noite que eu julgava que seria agradável terminou num falatório de como o Lord era poderoso e eles fizeram numa manhã o que levaria o fim de semana inteiro.

Ao fim do mês eu recebi uma carta, era dele, me dando seu endereço e pedindo que eu fosse tomar um chá com ele e Andy e Nymph. Respondi um sim apressado e queimei a carta, se Lucius a visse eu estaria morta.

No dia eu estava parada diante da casa pequena. Era minúscula, mas nem eu podia negar que parecia agradável de se morar. Entrei sem bater como dizia o convite que me enviara antes. Eles estavam na sala. Andy com a filha e ele deitado no sofá tagarelando sobre quadribol. Esperei que me notassem, e quando ele me lançou um sorriso eu me aproximei e beijei minha irmã e sobrinha e fiz menção de sentar na outra poltrona, porém ele se sentou no sofá de dois lugares onde estava deitado e fez menção para que eu lhe fizesse companhia.

Ele discretamente passou seu braço em torno de minha cintura, e aproximava-se demais. Eu tentava ignorar o seu flerte óbvio, dizendo a mim mesma que eram apenas ilusões. Quando Andy se despediu alegando ter de levar Nymph para descansar, por mais que a garota protestasse, eu entrei em pânico. Sirius as levou para a porta antes que eu pudesse dizer que ia também. Ele virou-se para mim sorrindo suavemente.

-Acho que não disse antes, mas está linda, prima.

Deixei minha boca pender suavemente, ele se aproximou de mim e tomou minha mão. Puxou-me docemente ao seu encontro e nos beijamos. Foi então que minha perdição tomou forma.

Tivemos um caso durante todo o fim desse ano e durante o próximo, porém o que viria a seguir era nebuloso demais. Ele com dezenove e eu vinte quatro. Ele insistia que eu viesse morar com ele, que largasse Lucius e minha vida. Sua impetuosidade grifinória estava me irritando profundamente e minha moderação sonserina o matava do coração. Ele alegava não se contentar com encontros esporádicos e quando insinuou ter algum caso além do nosso eu parei de vê-lo. Ele pediu perdão diversas vezes. Mas eu o ignorei, ignorei até metade daquele ano.

Lucius tivera numa missão e quando voltara bradara aos quatro cantos que praticamente matara o renegado dos Black.

-Pode não ter morrido em minha frente, mas duvido que fique vivo.

Eu empalideci.

-Está pálida, irmã – constatou Bella com um sorriso. – Está doente?

-Me sinto mal – sussurrei lutando contra as lágrimas. – Vou me recolher, marido, se não for de sua oposição, claro.

-Durma, Cissy, bons sonhos.

-Sonharei com nossa causa – tínhamos visitas e agi como se devia, agradei a todos e subi.

Deitei na cama e chorei. Passei o dia seguinte trancada no quarto, nem o pôr-do-sol quis ver. No terceiro dia tomei coragem e fui vê-lo. Fui à casa dos Potter e implorei para James me contar como ele estava. Fiquei aliviada que com esforço Sirius estava bem. Dei uma semana para ele então fui vê-lo em Saint Mungus. Sentei ao seu lado numa cadeira. Ele estava deitado na cama, os longos cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, os olhos cerrados suavemente e extremamente pálido. Tomei sua mão nas minhas, ela estava quase no mesmo tom que a minha, e ele sempre fora bronzeado.

-Cissy? – sussurrou ao acordar.

-Sh, Sirius, sim sou eu. Volte a dormir – sorri para ele.

-Senti sua falta – sorriu de volta.

Não pude responder, estava chorando. Ele fez menção de sentar e eu o empurrei contra a cama, o beijando. Ele me abraçou. Era confortável estar nos braços dele. E foi inebriada nesse conforto que eu sussurrei.

-Eu fujo com você.

Ele não pôde acreditar no dia. Mas depois de dois meses, quando ele saíra do hospital, começamos a planejar, eu o convencera a planejar antes de fazer. Apesar do que todos pensavam eu e Sirius nunca havíamos ido para cama. Ele percebera, da primeira vez que tentou, que isso para mim era algo traumatizante, e vivendo com Lucius não deixaria de ser, mas quando estivéssemos juntos, vivendo juntos, ele iria me curar. Era a nossa promessa.

Ter afirmado aquilo fora fácil, mas fazê-lo era muito complicado. Eu ainda temia Lucius e o que ele podia fazer com Sirius. Aos poucos fomos arrumando tudo, e em meados de novembro já estávamos com o dia marcado. Eu nunca estivesse tão exultante, no entanto uma semana antes do dia eu adoeci. Comecei a enjoar bastante. Lucius chamou um médico quase que imediatamente. Ele deu a melhor notícia que Lucius podia ouvir. Eu finalmente engravidara.

Aquilo ia contra todos os nossos planos, meus e de Sirius. Um bebê. Não estávamos preparados para isso. E com um herdeiro a caminho Lucius iria me vigiar ainda mais duramente. Eu me odiei por ter engravidado.

Escrevi uma longa carta a Sirius contando tudo, agora eu não podia sair, estava presa mais uma vez. Ele mandou a resposta dizendo que estava tudo bem, ele assumiria a criança. Eu recusei imediatamente e expliquei a ele sobre a segurança redobrada de Lucius. Ele me ignorou e mandou outra carta dizendo que fugiríamos mesmo assim. Então dolorosamente eu escrevi a carta em que disse que tudo era um plano de meu marido para deixá-lo distraído para ordem que eu e Lucius estávamos nos divertindo às suas custas e outras coisas dolorosas. Eu chorava enquanto escrevia. Por fim lacrei e enviei.

Recebi como resposta somente um bilhete.

_Se você cansou de mim, não invente várias tolices para me afastar, era só pedir._

_S.B._

Eu chorei, aquele bilhete significava o fim, e eu não consegui jogá-lo fora como os outros. Agarrei-me a ele como se fosse minha última esperança.

Fui indiferente a gravidez até seu penúltimo mês. Quando então não pude me conter em passar a mão no meu ventre imaginando uma nova vida se formando nele. E pela primeira vez eu sorri sem medo ao sonhar com meu filho. Lucius não me procurava mais e nem era agressivo comigo, tornara-se incrivelmente dócil, como no primeiro ano de casados. Perguntava o que eu queria e se estava bem.

O bebê nasceu no início de junho, numa quinta-feira. Eu sorri para ele. O mimei em meus braços e o trouxe para perto. Era meu tesouro, a única coisa vinda de Lucius que realmente valia a pena. E todo ódio que uma vez senti pelo bebê, por ele me separar de meu amado, evaporou quando olhei em seu rostinho e o vi dormindo sereno em meus braços. Quis chamá-lo de Engel (1), mas Lucius fora mais rápido.

-Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Eu apenas assenti, mas sempre o chamaria de anjo, meu anjo.

Draco cresceu. Rapidamente. No início ele era muito apegado a mim, então ele começou a preferir o pai. Com quatro meses ele não ficava quieto enquanto Lucius não o tomasse no colo e o beijasse. Eu fiquei depressiva, porém não deixei de amá-lo, era meu filho e Lucius não podia mudar esse fato. Tão ocupada estava com Draco que consegui suportar um ano sem Sirius, e quando a notícia de uma prisão chegou aos meus ouvidos eu quase desmaiei.

Eu sabia que ele era inocente, mas não tinha como falar. Lucius achou que minha tristeza era por causa do lorde e de nossa posição ameaçada. Não neguei, mas era algo completamente diferente.

Empenhei-me na criação de Draco para tentar esquecer de Sirius. Mas era óbvio que o garoto preferia muito mais a aprovação do pai a meus cuidados de mãe. Então resolvi ficar mais atrás. Mostrar-me presente, sem, no entanto, enchê-lo de excessivos carinhos. Ele pareceu preferir assim. Cuidamos do meu menino bem. E quando completou dez anos era um garoto lindo que lembrava o pai, porém com os delicados traços dos Black, era um Black afinal.

-Acho que Durmstrang seria o melhor, não acha Cissy – disse no jantar após Draco ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts.

-Luc, por Merlin, não! Não quero meu filho tão longe – protestei. Primeira vez que protestava qualquer coisa em anos.

-Cissy?

-Não. Você pode ter o que quiser sempre. Eu só quero meu filho! NÃO O MANDE PARA LONGE DE MIM – eu fiquei histérica. Já tinha perdido alguém que amava, não suportaria perder outrem.

-Cissy, se acalme. Não é digno de um...

-NÃO ME IMPORTA – e caí ajoelhada ao chão. – Eu só o quero perto de mim – Lucius se ergueu e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

-O que preferir, meu amor – sussurrou contra meu cabelo.

Por um momento julguei estar com Sirius novamente, em seus braços. Então o beijei, como sempre beijava meu Sirius. E quando dei por mim o que fazia caí no choro. Lucius perguntou o que havia e eu apenas chorei mais. Sequer notei que era a primeira vez que meu marido era carinhoso comigo. Minha dor era grande demais para notar qualquer coisa além dos dois bracinhos que me envolveram.

-Não chora, mamãe. Você é bonita demais para chorar – não vi em que momento meu filho entrara no cômodo, mas ele usava seu pijama e trazia seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Provavelmente eu o acordara com os gritos. Ergui-me com ele no colo e o levei de volta ao quarto. Lucius não me deteve, apenas me observou subir as escadas com Draco.

Com meu menino em Hogwarts eu quase retornei a depressão. Porém eu me esforçava para não ceder. Não queria que Lucius notasse que eu estava abatida, no entanto ele sempre pôde ver pelo meu fingimento. Eu finalmente estranhei seu comportamento. E simplesmente por não ter escolha cedi a ele.

Éramos um casal agora. Ou ao menos era o que ele pensava. Eu não o amava. O único que amei foi Sirius. Por isso no terceiro ano do meu filho na escola, quando eu soube que ele fugiu da prisão, fiquei exaltada. Estava exultante. "Ele vem me ver" pensava. Porém passou os primeiros meses e o primeiro ano. Ele sequer apareceu. Acreditei que fosse por Lucius. Eu o busquei por mim mesma. Mas não o achava. Então cedi a depressão.

Draco quem teve a idéia da copa mundial de quadribol. Ele queria me animar. E todos achavam a copa algo divertido. Eu aceitei prontamente e todos viajamos. Ficamos em nossa tenda de acampar que parecia um castelo. No momento do jogo eu o vi, não meu Sirius, mas o menino por quem ele me trocara. Quando eu soube que Sirius estava em Hogwarts eu tive certeza que ele tinha fugido para vê-lo, mas não quis acreditar.

Fui propositadamente desagradável com o grupo, era infantil, mas era uma forma de vingança.

Aquele foi outro ano que se passou como um borrão em minha vida. E quando percebi, Bella estava comparecendo aos nossos jantares com antes. Eu passava o dia inteiro no jardim, sequer me importava em esconder minha depressão. Draco tentava me animar sempre que podia. Mas eu apenas sorria para ele, um sorriso vazio, e voltava a admirar o horizonte.

Ao fim do ano letivo do meu filho vieram as notícias. Quase podia ouvir o destino zombando: "Qual você quer primeiro? A boa ou a ruim?". A boa, eu estava livre. A ruim, Sirius morreu. E naquele instante o pôr-do-sol no jardim tornou-se cinza também.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Oneshot, eu fui ler uma Drarry e veio isso na cabeça... não me pergunte porquê. Apesar de ser oneshot até que ela demorou a ser escrita. Rsrs... mas eu gostei do resultado. Eu estava apenas escrevendo quando cheguei a cena do estupro. Eu visualizei uma Narcissa de uma forma tão real que eu precisava mostrar ela para os leitores, e quando eu fui atrás de alguma imagem remotamente parecida eu achei a que é a da capa, que é quase que exatamente igual ao que eu imaginei. E eu nunca tinha visto essa imagem! Era para ser só relacionada a Cissy casada e tendo filho... eu tinha em mente a coisa de fugir e na época descobrir que estava grávida e isso avacalhar os planos todos... mas eu juro que não sei de onde o Sirius veio. Ah eu sei. Eu tava com preguiça de criar personagem original... HAUhAUhUAHuAHuha

REVIEWS PLEASE

----

(1) - Anjo em alemão.


End file.
